It All Leads Up to This
by ArmyGirl21
Summary: In the Twilight Saga, we get the main idea of Jasper's story. But in this, Jasper tells all that he remembers of his human life, his life as a vampire, finding Alice, and his life with the Cullens.
1. Family

My name is Jasper James Hale. I used to be Jasper Whitlock, but that was a long time ago. I live with my family, the Cullens. Esme, my mother, Carlisle, my father, my brothers, Edward and Emmett, my sisters, Bella and Rosalie, and my wife, Alice. I know what you're thinking, 'that's a lot of kids'. But we aren't actually related. Carlisle and Esme are our "adopted" parents. Carlisle turned Edward first, then Rose came along. A few years later, she found Emmett and had Carlisle turn him. Their story is cute, but that's a tale for another day. Alice and I came next, surprising everyone. Then, finally, Edward met Bella. They got married and had Renesmee, who is currently on her honeymoon with her husband, Jacob. Oh yeah, and we're all vampires. Except Ness, she's half human, half vampire, and Jacob is a werewolf. Now that you understand my large, strange family, I'd like to share my story with you. About my life as a human, my struggles as a vampire, and how a girl in a diner gave me hope


	2. First Ride

_"Mama, can father teach me how to ride today? He said it would be soon," I said to my mother, as we sat outside on our front porch overlooking our small farm near Houston. "Be patient, Jasper. He will be back soon, and you can ask him then." I was a very impatient seven-year-old. I sat on the porch steps anxiously until I heard the sound of hoof beats coming down our road. "Mama, he's home! Can I ask him now?" I begged. She nodded as she smiled at me. "Be careful, son, and listen to your father." I nodded as I was already sprinting to the corral where he had taken our mare. "Father, will you please teach me how to ride today? You promised you would soon," I stated very maturely, strongly hoping he would agree. To my satisfaction, he smiled and nodded his head. "Are you ready right now, Jasper?" I nodded eagerly, "yes, sir, I am." He picked me up and set me in the saddle on top of the big, gray mare that we called 'Star'. He handed the reins to me as I sat, nervously, in the saddle. I looked down at the ground, feeling like I was one-thousand feet in the air. "Are you sure you want to do this, son?" I nodded my head, still looking down. He grabbed Star by the bridle and led her into our corral. "Alright, walk her around a few times." I did as he said, hanging on to the reins tightly. "Go a little faster, son," he encouraged. I shot him a nervous glance, then gave the mare a kick. As she started to trot, I held on for dear life, bouncing roughly in the saddle. Feeling a bit more comfortable atop the big horse, I looked at my father. "Can I try riding outside of the corral?" He looked at me, surprised. I could tell he was going to say no, but then the surprise changed to acceptance as he opened the gate of the corral. "Ride down the road, and come straight back. If you have any problems at all with her, holler for me." I looked at him, grinning, "thank you, Father. I'll be careful." I walked Star out of the corral and led her to the road. I nudged her in the sides with my feet, a little harder than I meant it to be. I could tell she was surprised, and before I knew what to do, she was galloping full speed down the road. I held onto the reins, the saddle, and anything else that I could get a hold of, trying to stay calm. I could hear my mother behind me, yelling for me to hold on, like I had even considered letting go. By the time Star and I got to the end of the road, she had calmed down and had slowed to a walk. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and patted her on the neck. "Good girl," I whispered to her. I turned her around and we slowly cantered back to the corral. My mother and father were standing by the gate, tears staining my mother's rosy cheeks. "Jasper, are you alright?" she asked frantically, moving to Star's side and pulling me off of the horse. "Yes, Mama, I'm fine," I told her as she hugged me to her. "I wasn't scared, it just surprised me," I lied. I had actually been very frightened until she calmed down at the end of the road. I knew that if Mama knew I had been scared, she'd never let me ride a horse again. As she released me from her hug, I grabbed a hold of the reins and led Star into the barn so Father and I could unsaddle her. "Father, why was Mama so scared? I wasn't gonna let go," I said, curiously. "She doesn't want you to get hurt. She worries about you so much, Jasper," he said, looking me in the eyes. "You're young and carefree, and she would hate it if anything happened to you." I nodded, understanding why they were so serious. I was the oldest child, the firstborn. "I'm sorry, Father. I should've been more careful." He hugged me tight. "It's alright, son. Let's go to the house. Supper should be ready soon, and your mother made beans and cornbread." He winked at me before standing up and going inside. I turned to follow him, then looked back at Star. I walked over to stand in front of her. I patted her nose, whispering, "you're a good girl. This was the best day of my life." I gave her neck a gentle pat, smiled, then headed toward the big house. This really had been the best day of my life. Or so I thought… _


	3. Miss Anne

Thinking about it now, my ability to manipulate emotions was probably the reason that I got away with many things as a child. It's quite interesting, really. Nobody knew about my gift, even I barely knew about it. I remember the when I knew for sure that I had a gift. It is probably my favorite human memory, and thinking about that day makes me smile.

_"Hello, Jasper," the girl in the light pink dress said to me as I walked into the store. "Hello, Miss Anne," I smiled and ducked my head to the pretty girl in front of me. She was nearly seventeen, just a few months younger than myself. "How are you today?" she asked, politely, smiling a pearly white smile. "I'm fine, and yourself?" This is how our conversations always went. I would ask how she was, she would say, "fine, thank you," and we would go about our own business as if neither of us had spoken. But today was different. She didn't answer with 'fine'. "I'm actually a little upset, Jasper," she said to me, glancing down toward the floor. "I heard that you plan on enlisting with the army." I just nodded, not knowing what to say. I wasn't sure how she knew that, but that wasn't important. What was important was the fact that I felt guilty and sad. Why would I feel sad? I had wanted to join the army since the war started. "Miss Anne, are you sad that I'm going?" She nodded slightly, looking into my eyes. I saw the sadness that I felt. How could that be? This wasn't normal. "I couldn't bear seeing anything happen to you, Jasper. You're very important to me." I was? A look of curiosity came across my face, and then I felt something that shocked me entirely. Love? She loved me? "I won't let anything happen to myself, Miss Anne," I said, bowing, before taking her hand and kissing it. I made that my goal. No matter what happened, I would come back to her after the war was over. _


	4. Enlistment

_"How old are you, son?" the officer asked me as I handed him my enlistment papers. "I'm nineteen years old, sir." I lied, although I was very persuasive. He didn't even question me. He took my papers, shook my hand, and said, "Welcome to the Confederate Army, Mr. Whitlock." I smiled proudly as he handed me a uniform. My uniform. I shook his hand one more time before walking back to my bay mare. Sitting tall and proud in the saddle, I rode home. When I returned to the big farm house, I was greeted by my mother, father, and Anne. I dismounted and was about to walk over to them when I was surprised by Anne running into my arms. "Jasper, please don't go. What will I do if something happens to you?" she cried. I didn't say anything, only hugged her and rubbed her back. I looked at my mother, who also looked as if she could cry. I didn't want them to be sad, I wanted them to be happy for me and know that nothing would happen to me. It was strange. One minute, they were both crying and feeling sad, and then the next minute, they were smiling and telling me how proud they were of me. This gift was so confusing. But I liked it. I was going to give them a reason to be proud of me. _


	5. Leaving Maria

I'm not going to go into details about the military. I tried not to remember it all too well, and you all know what happened when I was with Maria. Those memories are just too painful and I don't want to relive them right now. It all got better when Peter and Charlotte came back for me, saving me from the hell that was Maria's army. I'm sure Maria still hasn't forgiven me for leaving her, especially without telling her first. But that doesn't matter anymore.

_I was standing outside watching the newborns fight each other, and at the moment, I didn't really care if they killed each other. I knew Maria would be coming to look for me soon, and I wasn't in the mood to talk to her. I was just so angry for some reason, and I could tell that I was projecting it toward the newborns. They were more aggressive than usual and I wasn't going to stop them from ripping each other apart. I heard a noise behind me, and expecting Maria, I didn't turn around. It wasn't until a hand reached around and covered my mouth that I turned to see who my attacker was. Seeing Peter and Charlotte surprised me, but I was so glad that they had come back. I was also worried for them because I knew that if Maria caught them, she would have them killed. "Peter! What are you doing here? Are you trying to get yourselves killed?" I asked my friend. "Brother, we're taking you with us. You can't stay here, you're torturing yourself!" I stared at Peter and his mate in shock. I couldn't leave Maria. She would come after us and probably kill all three of us. "Peter, you're crazy. I can't leave," I told him flatly. He put one hand on my shoulder while his other hand gripped Charlotte's hand tightly. "Jasper, please. You know you don't want to stay here with her." I thought about it for a moment before turning to look behind me to make sure she wasn't around. Without another look behind me, Peter, Charlotte, and I took off running away from my personal Hell. _


End file.
